Soulmates
by Blondie4404
Summary: Soulmates: everyone has them, no matter who you are. For Carla Rose Parker, it seems like everyone has found their soulmate except for her. The only thing she has to go by is the name on her wrist: Damian Wayne Al Ghul.
1. The Beginning

Soulmates: Everyone has them, no matter the life they have. Whether rich or poor, arrogant or self-conscious, or has mental disabilities. The one you meet by chance, the one given by the stars themselves. They say it is the best feeling in the world, meeting their soulmate. The only way to know who they are is the tells. A person can only have one, given at birth. Sometimes it is being colorblind; seeing only black and white until they stare at their soulmate in the eyes. Others it is a counter on their wrist, counting down until they meet their soulmate. Maybe it is just a simple tattoo, called a soulmark, that matches with the one they are destined to be with. Or it could be a red string attached to their soulmate. Other common tells are wrist stripes, first words or last words said to them, stop aging, and other various ones. Those are the more common tells.

There are rarer tells, like telepathic communication, pain sharing, heterochromia, color fluctuation, danger meters, varying degrees of their soulmates name, or synchronized singing. Telepathic communication is easy to understand, talking in each other's mind. Pain sharing is when one soulmate gets hurt, the other feels the pain as well, but not gaining the injury. In some cases scars gained also shows up on the other's body. Heterochromia is when the pair has one eye of their natural color and the other their soulmate's, only going back to one color when they meet. Color fluctuation is when one sees in black and white, and their view gains color when soulmates are closer to each other. Danger meters is how much danger the soulmate is in, and synchronized singing is when one of the soulmates sings, the other is forced to sing with them, no matter if they are awake or not. Finally the name of the soulmate. Can be the first letter of the name, initials, or the full name of the soulmate.

My name is Carla Rose Parker, but I go by Carly or to my family and close friends, pollen or other flower nicknames. I am fifteen years old, and have yet to find my soulmate. My mother's name is Alice Daisy Lee Parker, and her soulmate is my dad- Richard James Parker. He goes by James. They are both forty years old. I have two brothers. Their names are Tyler and Jamie. Jamie is older at seventeen years, while Tye is only ten. Both of them have found their soulmates. Jamie's soulmate is a fair skinned girl named Camilla, and Tye's soulmate is a bronze skinned girl named Ella. Ella has two fraternal triplets named Mia and Allen. Allen and Mia both have soulmates as well. It seems like everyone around me has found their soulmate. Everyone except me.

My best friends Scott and Diana are each other's soulmates as well. Half the time I feel like I am the third wheel because I have not met my soulmate yet. My only gratification is that I know I have one, because I have my tell. My tell is my soulmate's name. I am lucky to have their full name on my wrist; Damian Wayne Al Ghul is his name. I do not know how long I spend looking at his name everyday. It is my anchor that keeps me going, knowing that Damian has my name on his wrist. I sometimes even imagine what it would be like if we got married. Carla Rose Al Ghul. I think it has a nice ring to it, even though it might not happen, and it is a bit odd. I mean like, what if he does not like me, or something happens to one of us and we die? I heard that when a soulmate dies, you feel empty on the inside, or if your connection is strong enough, you die as well. I think if we were to die at the same time it would be okay. I do not want to feel empty and do not want to wish it on someone else.

Sometimes I imagine what Damian looks like. Is he tall and has strong muscles? Or is he short and weak. I have already decided I will like him in any way, but what scares me the most about Damian is if he will like me, and that he is not a murderer who will kill me or something. Alas, fate has given me someone who was meant for me and I can only learn so much from a name. Until then, I continue to wonder about my soulmate. My star-crossed lover who is destined to be with me. Sometimes, the thought that we would not like each other gets to me. Maybe he spoke another language and we would be unable to understand each other, or maybe he moved on from me and liked someone else instead. That case was uncommon nowadays but still happened. Soulmates not working out or never finding each other.

I decide to shake myself out of my musings and close my diary where I write any thoughts related to soulmates. It is pretty much full of the same things, regarding my loneliness and recluse-like tendencies. How I feel like I do not fit in. The likes of that. My parents gave it to me to "Release your feelings, you are closing yourself off and it's not good, you will never meet your match if you don't get out there". Its complete crap, but okay. It gives me a reason to hide away in my room. Although, at this point, my parents are pretty chill and let me do whatever. They are pretty desperate to get me to meet my soulmate, so I can leave for hours at a time and they will let me. They will only tell me to tell them before I leave. I tend to think to myself too much. Anyways, I roll off my bed, and leave my small room. I walk down a hallway filled with pictures of my family and their soulmates, already accepted as one of our own. I reach the tiled kitchen, and head towards the stainless steel refrigerator. I grab a red apple, and bite into the crisp exterior to the sweet inside. I nod my head in thanks to the apple, and head back to my room.

My room is fairly barren, with pale blue walls and a queen sized bed tucked into the corner, messy bed covers leaking onto the floor. A white desk sat to the left of it, with various knicknacks on top, with a white laptop sitting on top of it with stickers of superheroes' logos on it. A black plastic rolling chair rest under it, with a black Nightwing hoodie on the back of it. Above the desk was a corkboard, with pictures of various buildings and papers with addresses written on it. Most of the addresses had an "X" next to them. I use the corkboard to try and find Damian. I know that because of his last name, Damian probably does not live in Gotham, or even the United States. I can only hope that he is here, although it might be better if he did not live in one of the most crime-ridden cities, only after Bludhaven.

I try to find my soulmate through his name. I have constantly looked at people's name whose name is Damian, to no avail. Among the closest to Damian Wayne Al Ghul is Damian Wayne. Although his name is the closest, and he is my age as well, his name does not fit. His name is Damian _Wayne_, as in Wayne is his last name, not his middle name. Nobody except his family knows what his mother's last name is, for all I know it could be Harrison. It would make sense for him to be of mixed ethnicity though, due to his bronzer skin compared to Bruce Wayne. It is not like I could ever ask him, as he is rich and I am not. With that thought back in my head, I decide to head out again to my favorite spot in Gotham- Robinson Park, as it helps me distract myself from my soulmate business.

I head out, leaving a note on the kitchen counter to my parents that I was leaving, with my favorite hoodie- the Nightwing one, and usual outfit. My usual outfit consists of skinny jeans, red converse, a random shirt, and my backpack. I keep a switchblade in my pocket because, after all, it is Gotham City. I walk out on the dirty streets of Gotham, and head towards my destination. I pass the GCP, and see that there was commotion inside. Great, that means that there is either an Arkham breakout or a robbery or something of that sort. I do not mind the danger, because if I die then I die, it is not like anybody will miss me. They will be to busy with their own soulmate and Damian will be better off. We are all supposed to die eventually, so what does it matter if I die a little bit sooner than normal people do? One less person causing global warming and taking up food meant for someone else. I guess that is why I have an avoidant food intake disorder. I feel guilty when I eat so I don't, or very little. I find myself lost in my thoughts again as I stroll down Otto Avenue, so I can reach the park and possibly sketch a bit. I always have my sketchbook and pencils in my backpack. I make it to the park quickly, and sit down on a bench. I put my bag down and take out my sketchbook and open it to the first blank page- about halfway in. I look around and see a robin on a tree in its' nest with three baby robins. I set to work.

I sit there drawing for a few hours, and when I finish it, I notice that it is dusk, and I should go home before too many crooks and crazies start to roam. I quickly pack up, and start briskly walking home. I passed the first set of apartments, a few blocks away from my own. That was when I was pulled into an old, mucky, dirty, grimey alley way. I knew I was in trouble. A group of crooks surrounded me, blocking any chance of escape that I could humanly do. Therefore, I did the smart thing at the time. Scream at the top of my lungs. I was scared, but kept my head on straight, and so when one of the guys covered my mouth, I bit, hard. He grunted out an exclamation of hurt and anger, and backed away. The other few guys, about four or five, grabbed ahold of my arms.

You'll pay for that!" He came back to me and slapped my cheek, and I spit in his face. I tried moving my legs to kick anyone around me to let me go, screaming again, hoping that the Bats would come to my aid. I also tried moving my arms towards my knife so I could defend myself. To my immense luck, Robin came to my aid, knocking the men out. He flipped off the shoulders of the last thug.

"Tt- imbeciles" He tutted.

I felt the need to give him something in thanks, and put down my backpack, feeling his curious gaze on me while Batman leapt down from the rooftops. When he landed, I pulled out my sketchbook and tore out the page with the robins drawn on it to perfection. I held it out to him with a steady hand and told him "Keep it, as a thank you for saving me tonight. Sorry it isn't colored, as I just came from the park where I drew it".

Robin tentatively grabbed the drawing, and looked at it. He seemed to be shocked at the art, and asked my name. When I told him, he grew still, as if he recognized it. He couldn't have though, unless he knew me out of his mask. He swiftly grabbed my wrist and pulled it up, showing the name of Damian Wayne Al Ghul. He turned it towards Batman, who looked surprised in his bat way, as Robin seemed to respond to that. They seemed to hold a silent conversation, and I slipped out of his grip and tried to walk away.

"Hold it Parker," Robin said to me, but how did he know my last name, unless? "You are to come to the cave with me, as it seems you and I are destined to be soulmates, which paints a big target on your back.''

"What- so you are kidnapping me? As cool as that sounds, no thanks, I have to get home to my crap-tastic life. You can talk to me again either at midnight or tomorrow morning. I kinda want to sleep a bit, plus my parents would yell at me for making them worry about me being out at night. See ya!" I call out as I walk away. "I can assume you will figure out my address, so I am the third bedroom and it has pale blue walls if that helps"

They don't say anything else, so I think I am in the clear for now. I run the rest of the way to my apartment and then walk into my house. My family is home and in the kitchen. I walk in, and snag a water bottle. I turn around and see my mother motioning to the empty seat at the table that was set up for me. I begrudgingly sit down, as my mom piles on a salad on the plate.

"Pollen, how was your day today? Jamie and Tye spent their days with their soulmates together, while your father and I were at work. How about you sweetie? Also, what did you eat today, or do you have to eat more right now?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much, I ate an apple today then went to the park and sketched some birds in a nest, perfectly perfect like you guys are. Oh! And then, on my way home I was cornered by a bunch of guys and almost mugged at best. Don't worry though, Robin came and saved me then let me on my way and then I skipped on the way home because I got to see the bat and his companion bird. I also met my soulmate today!" I said with heavy sarcasm, because my parents would not believe I met my soulmate with the sarcasm and therefore would not question it. Either way, they would be worried that I almost got mugged or raped to think of it. I stood up without eating anything. "I am going to bed to get some sleep. Do not bother me. Wouldn't want to bother your perfectly perfect lives any longer"

I went into my room and took a shower. I brushed my teeth after I changed into my pajamas and fuzzy socks then turned off my lights. I then climbed into bed, and pretended to be asleep when my dad checked in a half hour later. I fell asleep to the sound of the rain starting to patter against my window.


	2. Learning and Preparing

I woke up to a distinct tapping sound on my window at midnight. I got up and saw the current boy wonder at my window, and I let him in. He was sopping wet, and so I snuck into the hallway and grabbed some towels for him to dry off with. I closed my bedroom door behind me, and saw he had turned on the lights and had removed his uniform, except his mask. I also noticed that he was staring at the corkboard of various leads of Damians that I had tracked down and ruled out. I gave him the towels, and nodded towards the board.

"Yeah, only one in my family who had yet to find my soulmate. Little bit interested in finding him so I could finally fit in with them and their 'perfect' lives with their soulmates. They were so proud when little Tyler found his soulmate when he was only nine years old," I told him, going into a baby voice, then returning to normal. "Of course they were happy when Jamie found his as well when he was thirteen, and they have been together since. Parents matched early too- childhood soulmates if I remember correctly. Black sheep of the family, fifteen years old and surrounded by matched soulmates. I guess I am a little justified for looking for one, am I right?"

"I was brought up in another country until I was ten, then sent to my father. Before I was sent to my father, I was told that soulmates made you weak and that they should be ignored. When I was sent to my father's, my eldest brother taught me otherwise. I guess that was when I actually realised soulmates were adequate and not a weakness- they make you stronger. You aren't the only one with the weird backstory, so at least we can be outcasts together". Robin- no the mysterious Damian replied.

"So, your name is Damian? Nice to meet you, I am Carla. My friends call me Pollen, or other flower nicknames from my middle name".

"Damian, Damian Wayne. I do not use Al Ghul anymore. '' At that, I froze in shock.

"Wow, the only Damian I did not even consider being my soulmate was my actual one. The irony of the situation is unreal!" I exclaim, and sit down on my bed, Damian soon joining me, now dried off. I give him a blanket to cover up in, so he does not get cold. His abs, which were hot, not to be weird, were covered up as well, made me feel a bit disappointed. I did not comment on it, and just continued on. He seemed to realise it though, and smirked.

"So, the mysterious fourth Wayne child, tell me more about yourself. Like the personal stuff. Favorite color, animal, biggest fear, admiration, etcetera etcetera. Give me the tea".

"You first," He countered. "I would like to know more about you first.''

"Okay," I say, "My name is Carla Rose Parker and I was born June 14th, and my favorite color is blue, like electric blue. I love red pandas and ironically, robins. I guess I look up to you and your bat family because you guys stick together and aren't perfect, if that makes sense. Oh, and I am absolutely terrified of needles. To the point of tears. Also spiders. I was bit by this poisonous one a while back in which I was sent to the hospital, which included needles. So not okay by me… anyways. My hobbies include drawing, writing, listening to and playing music, and I guess actively looking for my soulmate. That ones done though so that's all good. Um, I guess that I also like taking walks around Gotham, because I do that a lot. Usually I get home before dusk though, so I am not in situations like last night.Not that I regret it or anything, just so you know that I don't regularly get myself into situations like that".

"I am Damian Wayne, as I have cut my blood ties to my mother and grandfather, so I am no longer an Al Ghul. I refused their name because they tried to take me back from my father, when he disappeared. My brother, Grayson, fought in a long custody battle for me so she could not take me away. She enlisted the help of Dr. Hugo Strange to use the name of my father against me. It was… rough. You probably heard on the news, as it was highly covered. Grayson won in the end, so I was able to stay in Gotham. The only way my mother would not continue to get me back was to cut all ties with her. So I did. You never knew it was me because when I went into the public's eye, my family had already agreed to keep my mother's side confidential. Back on topic, I would have to say my favorite color is blue as well. All shades of blue, as I cannot pick a favorite one. My favorite animal is the cat. I have many at home. I will have to show you them sometime. My greatest fear would being rejected or pulled away from the ones I care about, or have them suddenly hate me. I draw as well, and like to fight against crime, and train for that as well". Damian told me.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did your mother attempt to take you away after giving you up? No, I mean after sending you to your dad's? Sorry, I worded that wrong. '' I asked, trying not to offend him.

"It's… It's a long and complicated story. I would rather not tell it now". Damian looked away, as if uncomfortable.

I reached towards his face, and moved it towards me. I reached my other hand towards him and peeled off his mask and set it to the side. I hold his face in both hands, and told him sincerely, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. We literally just met a few hours ago. You do not need to spill out your soul to me. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. We don't have to rush anything, okay?"

"Okay," He nodded, and reached up to grab my hands off his face, but kept hold onto them in his lap. Both of his thumbs stoked the back of my hands. "Carla? Thank you."

"No problem Dami," I told him, and curl to my lips in a smirk at the nickname. "No problem at all".

We started to lean into each other, our breaths mingling. We were just about to kiss when Dami's communicator went off. We jumped apart. With a curse, Damian tapped the com and talked to the person on the other side of the connection. He got off of the bed, and started to put on his uniform again. He stopped talking to the person just as he put on the mask.

"I am sorry, but Penguin is robbing the museum, and Batman requires my aid. Why he cannot enlist Drake, Grayson, or Todd is beyond me as they all are in Gotham now. Tt- I must go, but expect to see me soon. Goodbye beloved" He told me quickly before climbing out of the window.

"It's your job Boy Wonderful. Go do it. See you later Dami," I reassure him. "Be safe!"

I get up out of bed to close my window and lock it, and to turn off my lights. But before I turned off my lights, I look at the corkboard once again. I moved towards it, and start to take it down, and throw all of it away. After I do so, it looks weird being empty. So, I look through my sketchbook and pull out the only picture of Batman and Robin that I have, and tack it to the board. Instead of it being covered with Damians, it will be covered with Robins. Robin and his Batman.

* * *

The next day, I wake up at eight in the morning. I know what I am going to do today. I climb out of my bed and walk into my bathroom, where I take a shower then get dressed in a plain black t-shirt. I put on my black shorts as well. To go with the gothic style, I put on my black combat-style boots and then brush my dirty blonde hair. I throw up my hair into a high ponytail, and put on a red flannel. I grab my backpack and walk into the kitchen, where my mother is there. It is a Wednesday today, August twenty-first, school starts in a few weeks. My mother always takes Fridays off, along with the weekends like my father, so it was no surprise to see her there.

"Mom? Can I have like forty dollars? I will give you the change if you want. I am just going to the store to pick up something so I can pick up something you need" I tell her, not telling her what I am getting so she does not question me.

"Sure flower, and I do not need anything. Just keep the change for future needs. Also, we need to have a talk later about your sarcasm last night at dinner. It is not appreciated, although we do get where you are coming from. Do not worry, you will find your soulmate soon and then you will be happier!" She told me, handing me two twenty dollar bills.

"Yeah okay, I will work on that," I said, rolling my eyes as I turned around. "Thanks!"

I run out of the house and to the nearest corner store. I pick up a bunch of first aid supplies, and then head to the counter. I pay for my stuff, then walk out. I put my stuff in my backpack, and then walk towards a sewing store. I grab a few yards of fabric, needles, and a bunch of string. I also find other stitching materials in both stores, as I'm preparing myself incase Damian ever needed medical help. I may not be the best ever, as I am only fifteen after all, but at the same time if he needs it, he may not have to travel as far to get help for injuries. I got the other sewing stuff so I can practice.

After I get home, I googled different stitches I can use. I try it out on the fabric, and learn I am rubbish at it. I continue to stitch though, as I want to be able to help him. It is around noon when I hear a knock on my door. It is my brother, Tye. Tye, like the father, has brown hair that he has grown out to the tips of his ears. He has on a Star Wars t-shirt on with dark blue athletic shorts.

"Hey Pollen? Later can you bring Ella and I to Killinger's Department Store? We want to go shopping. We would go with Jamie, but he is out with Camilla. Mom says that if we want to go out, we have to ask you" Tye asks me.

I would rather stay in my room, but I decided it would be better for Tyler to owe me incase he finds out about Damian or I need something from him.  
"Fine," I tell him, "But you so owe me for this. Big time".

His eyes light up in excitement as he exclaims thank you a bunch of times and he gives me a hug before running off. I close my door and put on my shoes and put away the sewing stuff in a random drawer in my desk. I then walk out and get more money from my mom and wait for Ella to come over so we can head out. I tell my mom we will be back before dusk or we would stay over at Ella's, something that has happened multiple times.

We leave, and get there slower than I would alone. We go into various stores, and stop for lunch when the two ten year olds are hungry. It was about one in the afternoon by then. We had been there for two hours by then. After lunch, which I did not eat, only having a small soda, we went into a jewelry store near the middle of the building. Ella wanted to see the necklaces. We were just about to leave when a guy in a black ski mask and his crew of ten people walk in and demand us on the ground. I cover up Tye and Ella, who are silently crying in fear. The guys start to collect the diamonds and jewelry when Two-face walked in. He went from hostage to hostage flipping his coin to see if they would live or die. He was getting closer to us when the lights cut out. I relaxed, except when the guys went crazy and started shooting. I squeezed my baby brother and his soulmate under me more when I heard the bullets getting closer to me. There was the grunting of the men going down near me as well. I screamed when a stray bullet hit my leg, but kept protecting my two charges safe. I was no longer paying attention to my surroundings, only on the two kids under me and the searing pain of a bullet dug into my flesh.

I did not realise when the commotion died down and the lights flickered back on. I only realised everything was okay when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I peeled myself off the two and decided to ignore my pain for now. I got up, painfully, and brought the two shaking matches up off the ground. They noticed Robin by me, standing there as if he was worried. Before I could ask if they were okay, the Boy Wonder himself swept me up in his arms and carried me out. The other two followed behind, gripping onto each others' hand like a lifeline. I was carried into the parking lot where ambulances and cops waited. I was set down on one of the gurneys, and I turned around to thank Robin, but he was gone. Except, I noticed he was on the roof with Batman, and I knew that he knew that I saw him. That was when I passed out from pain.


	3. Recovery

I was discharged from the hospital a few days later, on a Friday, and told to walk on crutches for the next month or so. Ella and Tye followed me around like baby ducks, guilty for my injury. No matter what I said, they would start to tear up when I told them to stop following me around. Eventually, I just gave up and made them do stuff for me. It turned out pretty great. I did not use them too much, but just for the small things, like getting me something. I was also forced to eat more, which was not as cool. In the meantime, Tye and Ella were good subjects to draw. They also loved it when I drew them, so I did it a lot. I had them stand or sit in various poses and they would. I would draw them in various scenes, and then gave them some of the drawings sometimes. Mostly the more childish ones. Jamie and Camilla would also drop by sometimes. Usually they had a gift with them, whether it be art supplies or batman merchandise.

I also was able to work on my stitching a bit. I got pretty good at it, but it still wasn't perfect. I would work on it during some of my designated 'naps', where everyone would not bother me for an hour so I could sleep. I have my mom to thank for that. Even though I do not think she knows that I am not sleeping. That's why I also have two hours a day for 'alone time' as well.

During the night as well, Damian would come and check on me between midnight and one in the morning, and stay for about an hour. We would sit and talk most nights, and occasionally play games. We were getting really close. I was about three weeks in when I would wake up at midnight automatically, and would then pull out a book and then wait for him to show up. Then he would tap on my window, and I would close my book then open my window for him. He would crawl in from my fire escape, and climb up next to me.

I was in one of my moods where I do not talk at all today. When I woke up at twelve fifteen, and turned on a bed lamp I had recently put in. I lifted my book _The Hunger Games _off my nightstand and opened it to page 134, after Peeta admitted his love for her. I get lost within the pages again, and is pulled out of my trance when Dami taps on my window. I get up from under the covers, and sauntered over to the window, unlocking it and letting him inside. I walk back towards my bed and set my book back on the stand. I crawl back under the covers and sit up against the wall, and motion for Damian to sit by me. He crawls in next to me, and I curl up next to him. He places his left hand on my back, and holds my hand with the other. We both keep mind towards my injured leg, as I was just starting to walk without crutches.

"Everything alright, beloved? Or is it just a cuddly mood night?" He asks me softly, his unmasked, jade eyes boring into my soft blue ones.

"Just in a more cuddly, less talkative mood today. My family keeps talking to me all day, and it is kinda getting on my nerves at this point. I know they mean well, but still," I admit to my match. "Just want to relax right now".

Damian had gotten into the habit of taking off his mask, cape, gloves, and boots when he came over, so it was more comfortable for him. But tonight, we just curled up with each other, being happy that we were together. We sat silent for a bit, until Damian broke the silence.

"Beloved?"

"Yes Boy Wonderful?"

"Do you want… to come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Am I allowed?" I asked, shocked.

"Tt- obviously. If anyone were to have a problem, they could deal with it as they all bring their soulmates around". He replies.

"Do you think I am ready?" I ask, pulling away a bit to look him in his eyes.

"Of course, I think the better question is are my brothers going to kidnap you and try to keep you to themselves". He says seriously, with a hint of amusement in his jade irises.

"Well then, yes, Hunk Wonder, I shall go to your house tomorrow," I replied dramatically. "Oh whatever time shall you pick me up, or am I to get my own ride?"

"Of course I shall pick you up beloved. Around noon" He replied, seemingly aghast at the idea of me walking to the estate.

We look at each other a little bit more before dissolving into giggles. When we stop laughing, we stare into each other's eyes and the next thing my brain knows is that lips are on my lips and it is nice. I was in shock for a second, then started kissing back. Sadly, he pulled away after a few seconds, to look me in the eyes. I decided to take matters into my own hands and started kissing him again I enjoyed it a lot. Eventually, we stopped and resumed cuddling and then eventually, Damian had to leave. He put on his gloves, cape, and boots. He then turned to me, who had his mask. I gave him back his mask and he put it on as well. He then gave me a peck on the lips when he climbed back through the window. I closed and locked it behind him when he jumped off into the night. I then touched my lips with my fingers as I turned away. _It actually happened. We kissed and it was… great. _

I do a little dance and then hop back into bed, giddy. I turn off my lamp and stare at my ceiling. I hold back a squeal and close my eyes, kicking my legs up and down on the bed, going into a happy slumber. I dreamt of his arms around me as I slept.

* * *

I woke up the next day at half past seven. I climbed out of bed, still giddy with happiness. I quickly took a shower, and then dried my hair. I put on my shirt, a simple black one with the Nightwing emblem on it, and then decided on wearing black leggings with jean shorts over them. I slip on on my black tennis shoes and then decide to put on some light makeup. I put on some mascara and a bit of lip gloss, rubbing them together before blowing a kiss at the mirror. I put the top half of my hair into a ponytail, letting the rest stay down. I put on a red hood sweatshirt and walk out of my room.

I walk into the kitchen with my crutches at my side, and seeing as I am the first one up, decide to make breakfast for everyone. I do not often cook, as I usually sleep in and hardly eat, so it is a rare treat. I am good at cooking, but hate the dishes and time it consumes. I decide to make some basic eggs, bacon, and toast, and set them out on plates. I know that if the food gets cold then they would just warm it up. I hum to myself softly as I crack the eggs. I don't notice my dad walk in at the smell of food.

"Hey Pollen, what's got you chipper this morning?" My dad asks.

I whirl around in surprise and accidentally hit my bad leg on the side of the cabinets as I do so. I curse as I pull up my leg to my abdomen. "Don't do that! My god I was going to have a heart attack!" I exclaim.

My dad feels guilty, so he makes me sit down and put an ice pack on it, even though I am fine. He finishes up the breakfast and makes me eat a piece of toast with an aspirin. My mom comes in later, and has the story explained to her. She also expresses curiosity over my happy mood.

"It is nothing I am just hanging out with a new friend today" I tell them, but of course they ask more.

"Who is it?" My mom asks.

"A friend" I reply, not giving away any details.

"Do I know them?" My dad asks this time.

"You have probably heard of them yes, but not personally know," I answer vaguely. "I met him the other day and we have a lot in common so we are hanging out more today".

"Common, as in soulmates?" My mom finally asks.

"Maybe". I tell them, and my mother lets out a shriek.

"My final baby has found her soulmate!" She exclaims, as my brothers come rushing in.

"What? When? She's hasn't been out since before she got injured!" Jamie exclaims.

"Before that you dumbass," I let them know. "And when you see him you. Don't. Over. React". I demand of them.

"But who could it be that we would know? We already know your soulmate's name" Tye wonders out loud.

"He is picking me up at noon. Let us be like when Jamie and Tye found theirs. Please?" I asked.

"We will try, but you are the only girl in the house who we will see meet their soulmate" my older brother tells me, fully hinting that he will tease me.

The next few hours are peppered with questions until the clock tells eleven fifty. That's when everyone gets anxious about Damian's arrival. As it gets nearer to noon, a black Audi with tinted windows rolls up to the front steps of our apartment.

"Are you sure your soulmate is not apart of the mafia or something?" Jamie jokes.

"Yes," I tell him. "Now get out of the windows".

He pulls away just as Damian steps out. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a red jacket. He steps up to the door and knocks twice on the door. Tye opens it up, and stares at him as he lets Damian inside.

I get up from one of the kitchen counter stools, leaving the ice pack my family made sure to switch out every hour on the stool. I make no move to cover the gunshot wound when I stand up, as it was mostly healed and just had a sore to it most times. Leaving my crutches leaned against the counter, I walked over to him and turn to my parents.

"Mom, dad, Jamie, Tye. This is my soulmate. His name is Damian Wayne. Turns out he dropped Al Ghul and he doesn't have a middle name" I told my shocked family.

"Wha-how-when?" My mother asked, voice quiet.

"Questions later, leaving now, bye!" I exclaim, wanting to get out of the tense atmosphere. I leaned over the counter and grab one of my crutches, knowing that nobody would be happy if I went anywhere without at least one. I drag it behind me as I drag Damian out of the door with me. When I close the door behind me I let go of him.

"Sorry" I apologise.

"For what?" He asked. "You were clearly uncomfortable and if you didn't do anything I would have".

I smile at him and he smiles back as we make out way down my steps and into the Audi. I shove my crutch on the floor as I climb in. I see an old man in a tuxedo in the front as I sit down and buckle in.

"Hello, thanks for the ride Mr.?" I ask.

"Pennyworth. But call me Alfred. You must be Mistress Carla. I've heard all about you. Pleasure to meet the young master's soulmate" Alfred tells me.

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine. And please, just call me Carly" I tell him.

"As you wish Mistress Carly" he replies, humor evident in his voice and eyes. He takes note of what I am wearing and his eyes light up a bit more in amusement. I relax in the seat, chatting idly with Dami as the car starts and rolls down the road. I quickly become distracted by the scenery as we reach the end of the city limits and into the outskirts, where the wealthy families reside.

"Woah, it's so pretty outside!" I exclaim, as Damian got a half smirk to show he was enjoying my reaction.

"Of course, the higher class tend to worry about trivial things, such as lawns" He explained.

"I know," I said. "Doesn't make it any less true.'' The conversation ends, and we lapse into the first silence of the hour long car ride.

* * *

When we arrived at the mansion, the car went through the gates, and up the long driveway to the garage. Looking out the window, I gaze upon the landscape. The perfectly cut grass has no weeds whatsoever. There are large trees scattered around the premises. Closer to the large mansion, there are hedges that are shaped to animals. Zoo animals, after Richard Grayson most-likely. In the sunlight, the house looked beautiful. It was hard for me to believe that it looked gloomy in the rain as she had seen from afar so many times before. Or maybe, it was because of the new, closer advantage.

"Wow," I breathed out. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yes, it is Pennyworth's doing. He tells the gardeners what to do. It is… sufficient, I suppose."

Once Alfred had parked the car, we all got out of the vehicle. Damian grabbed my hand, and we walked to the front door. Alfred then opened the door for us, and we stepped inside.

The foyer was so beautiful. In the ceiling was a giant crystal chandelier, and the floors were polished, creating an affluent atmosphere. There was an elegant wooden staircase, with banisters that curled at the end. The balusters were metal rods, melded into a fancy design. There were hallways leading off on either side of the staircase.

I followed Damian silently as he led me to his room. I didn't bother trying to remember where everything was, as I knew I was going to get lost countless times before I got used to The Manor. _That was, if we worked out. _The pessimist inside me pointed out. I ignored my negative thoughts and looked around. The large room did not have many trinkets inside, but a few were scattered about. There was a sword on the wall, and a few picture frames on the desk and nightstand. I wandered over to a frame on Damian's desk; it was a picture of him with a taller man. The man had dark black hair cropped short. He was well-built, and had a grin on his face, his crystal blue eyes showing mirth in them. The man, Richard Grayson, had his arms around Damian, who at the time, had a frown on his face. Damian looked younger in the photo, about ten or eleven. He still had a bit of baby fat on his face.

"Aww Dami, you look so cute!" I exclaimed, turning the photo to show him.

Damian walked over to me and took the frame from my hands. He looked at it, then described the story behind the photo. He did the same with the other photos he deemed worthy to explain, and soon both of us were laughing at the stories. After he finished explaining the stories with pictures, we went into other fun stories. He told me about the various mishaps his brothers had had, and other funny stories, like when Titus pushed Drake into the swimming pool one time. In turn, I told him about the time that my brother Tye accidentally melted a bent-edged spatula on a frying pan making grilled cheese once, and was afraid to cook for months after. I also told Dami about the time Jamie lost a bet between he and I, and had to go to school with all of his clothes inside out. Eventually, Alfred came to fetch us for dinner.

"Master Damian, MIstress Carly, it is time for supper. Could you please clean up then meet downstairs for dinner in the dining room?" Alfred asked.

"Of course Alfred! Sorry we lost track of time!" I replied. "Thank you!"


	4. When Will the Questions End?

When we got downstairs, Dami led me to the dining room. Inside the dining room, the rest of the family was already sitting and chatting. At the head of the table was Bruce Wayne, and to the left was Richard Grayson with his Soulmate Wally West. Next to Wally was Konner Kent, who was sitting next to Timothy Drake. On the right of Bruce was two empty seats, then there was a beautiful girl with long, orange ombre hair. I did not know who she was. Next to her was Jason Todd, with Roy Harper on the other side of him. I assumed they were a triad Soulmate pair. When Dick noticed us, he cried out.

"Little D! Who's this?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, with a big grin on his face.

"Carla Parker, my soulmate." Damian stated, as if he was daring anyone to object.

"No way! Demon Brat actually found his?" Jason cried out, surprised.

"Of course you imbecile. Why would I fib about something like that? It is only something you would do Todd." Damian bit back, agitated.

"Okay, spit it out. How much is the demon child paying you?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, why would he do that? He's sweet and kind. What would be the point in paying me either? It would come out eventually if he did something like that. Not worth it in the slightest. Not only would it hinder the trust between everyone, it would also be a waste of money. I am not a gold-digger," I cut in before Damian could verbally attack his adopted brother. "Anyways, nice to meet everyone. Definitely not the impression I was going for, I admit. Alas, I come off as a hubristic person."

"No no no! It's not like that! Those two just like to pick on Dami, that's all!" Dick tried to amend. Immediately, the other two boys tried to apologize. I told them not to worry about it, and grabbed Dami's hand, who was still glaring at his brothers like he was planning their murders in his head. He probably was. I led him over to the table, and sat down in the chair next to the ombre-haired girl.

"Hi I'm Carla, and who are you?" I asked politely.

"My name is Koriand'r, I am an alien from Tamaran. It is so nice to meet you!" Kori exclaimed.

"Wow! How did you learn Earth's culture? How hard was it to learn the language?" I asked, intrigued.

"It was easy to learn the language, as my species learns languages by what you humans call kissing. The culture was harder to learn, and I am still learning more everyday." Koriand'r explained.

"That has had to be an interesting first impression you had," I stated. It was at that moment I realised who she was."Oh my god! You're Starfire, aren't you? I am such a dummy for not realising it sooner!"

She laughed. "No, it is okay! Not many people realise who I am when they do not know what they are looking for. I am actually surprised that you figured it out so quickly!"

Soon enough, dinner was finished and brought out by Alfred. He had made peanut slaw with soba noodles. It was delicious! I had never tried it before, but when I did, I could not help myself from moaning in delight.

"This is so delicious! May I ask for the recipe Alfred?" I inquired.

"If you are interested, I can give you the recipe before you return home tonight, Mistress Carly." Alfred agreed.

"Thank you so much Alfred!" I exclaimed.

" I am merely glad you are enjoying the meal."

"So, Carla, how did you meet Demon Spawn?" Asked Jason.

"Oh, Dami saved me from being mugged in an alleyway when I was walking home!" I explained to the group.

"Mugged? Why were you out so late?" Questioned the eldest son of Bruce Wayne.

"It wasn't that late, it was about four in the afternoon." I admitted.

"Wait, then what was Damian doing out?" Tim inquired.

"Father and I were chasing down a lead on Penguin when I heard her cry for help. I then aided her." Damian stated.

"The Penguin? Later that night he robbed that bank, right? Then you and the others went and caught him if my memory serves me right" I recalled.

"She knows?" Asked Wally. "It took me forever to get the secret ID card!"

Dick Grayson then elbowed Wally in the abdomen. "Shut up Kid Mouth!"

I giggled, and everyone looked at me. Of course, I get embarrassed and stop laughing. The others are quick to reassure me that my giggle was cute, and that it was just new for Damian to look so happy like he did when I was laughing. Apparently, Dami acts brash and cold at home, while sitting next to me, he looked more relaxed than any of them had ever seen him. This struck me as odd, as I had not noticed that. Most likely because it was around me he became so relaxed and open. Everyone finished up eating, and then went to the living room to talk some more.

It was in that room that I learned how everyone met each other. Dick met Wally through hero work, although they did not realise it at the time. Their tell was skin writing, where if one writes on their skin, then the writing shows up on the other. Wally became a polyglot just so he could understand all the words written on him. They figured it out when they were nine and eleven, when they finally shared each other's tells and tried it. They were already best friends beforehand so it was not much of a surprise to others. Wally's family, consisting of his aunt and uncle, both were very supportive. His mother and father on the other hand, were not. Wally's dad was already an abusive man, and his mother ignored him most of the time. One night it got to be too much for Wally, and so he walked hours from Keystone to Central City with a broken arm in order to get to his aunt and uncle's, who immediately took him to the hospital. He has not seen his parents since.

Jason came into the family after he tried to steal the wheels off the batmobile. He was given the mantle of Robin after he had graduated to Nightwing. That was how he had met Roy, who at the time was going by Speedy. They became fast friends, and knew they were soulmates because of the timer reaching zero. After that, Jason died at the hands of the Joker. Roy was devastated, and quit being Speedy. He hardly talked, and became very depressed. Jason, on the other hand, was taken by Ra's Al Ghul, Damian's grandfather. He was resurrected there, and was turned into a mindless drone. As Jason slowly regained his memories, he ran away from the league. Jason discovered that the Joker was still alive, and hated Bruce for not killing him after his death. What he did not know was that Dick had killed Joker, and the Joker had to give the clown CPR. He became known again, and Roy rushed back to his soulmate's side again.

After that, Jason and Roy decided to travel the world, where they met an alien Princess named Koriand'r. They discovered she was also their soulmate, making the duo a trio. They became a superhero team known as the outlaws, who fought the dirtiest of villains, powers or no. They went after mob bosses, land sharks, and villains others could not touch. To the world, they were anti-heroes, and it was thought that the league had cut all ties with them. It was for their safety. Jason became the Red hood, Kori became Starfire, and Roy became Arsenal.

Tim met Konner when he infiltrated Cadmus, a place that the Bats had been wary of for a long time. He went with the newer Kid Flash, Bart, and other sidekicks. After that night, the team became known as Young Justice, or a mini justice league. It was the first step into becoming fully-fledged heroes, becoming more independent. Young Justice is a covert operations team, although they remain terrible at remaining covert on their missions. Konner and Timothy knew they were soulmates after they discovered their tell- soulmarks. It was discovered after Konner asked Tim what the mysterious black splotch was, which was identical to the soulmark Tim had. It was a pleasant surprise for both of them.

It was an enjoyable night, as everyone welcomed me. Damian always stuck close by, and was very helpful in making sure I was never uncomfortable. Overall, I had a ton of fun. But sadly, the night had to come to an end, and I had to go home. Alfred drove me home with Damian in tow, and soon enough I was home. I went inside, and my family was in the family room watching the latest Marvel movie. No soulmates were in sight this time.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" I called out.

My mother immediately turned off the TV, and turned around to me. Everyone's focus was not on me. It was very uncomfortable, feeling their eyes on me. I was told to sit down, so that the barrage of questions could begin. It was met with an uneasy silence until Tye broke it.

"So, how did you and Damian meet?" Tye asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"He helped me, the day before I got shot," I replied, looking down, embarrassed. "That was the same day I took down the items on my corkboard."

"I had noticed that your cork board was empty. What are you filling it up with now? The Gothamite Heroes?" My dad stated. When I nodded, he continued. "Why them though, and not pictures of your friends or something."

That was right! In the craze of everything, I had forgotten to text Scott and Diana! I do not usually call or text people on my phone, but I had made a promise to Dia that if I found my that I would text her. I would have to update them in the groupchat later.

"Do you not know how much of a fangirl I am? Anyways, I have my photo wall for my friends. You know this dad."

Dad shrugged his shoulders, and the barrage of questions continued.

"Why didn't you tell us immediately?" Mom asked.

"Because, I did not want to make a big deal out of it and be grilled for questions which I did not have." I replied truthfully.

"What's his favorite color?" Tye asked excitedly.

"Blue" I replied to the ten year old. Why he found this question was important was beyond me.

After what seemed like forever, I was finally set free and I returned to my room. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and plugged it in on my nightstand. I then swiped my phone to the right, and punched in the passcode. I opened up the messaging app and tapped the group chat I was in with Scott and Diana and sent out a message.

**ThreeMusketeers**

**ThornInYourSide**

**Hey**

Almost immediately, a reply was sent.

**ThreeMusketeers**

**ScottchTape**

**Hey stranger!**

**DyingInside**

**What's up girl?**

**ThornInYourSide**

**You guys are going to hate me for this,**

**but guess who found her soulmate? :)**

**DyingInside**

**NO WAY! WHEN?!**

**ThornInYourSide**

**Like, awhile ago…. I got so caught up**

**in everything that I completely spaced**

**on telling you guys! Sorry! :(**

**DyingInside**

**It's totally fine! Just glad you **

**finally remembered to tell us!**

**ScottchTape**

**So, what's he like?**

**ThornInYourSide**

**Cute, strong, amazing. Ghjkjhgfcdsert.**

**DyingInside**

**Sounds like you're completely**

**in love! I can't wait to meet **

**him! How'd you guys meet?**

**ThornInYourSide**

**He helped me, the day before I got shot.**

**ScottchTape**

**YOU GOT WHAT!?**

**DyingInside**

**YOU GOT SHOT?! WTH!**

**HOW?**

**ThornInYourSide**

**Fuck. Ummmm you know that**

**store that got robbed? The jewelry**

**store? I was one of the casualties. I**

**got shot in the leg.**

**DyingInside**

**And you didn't tell us why?**

**ThornInYourSide**

**Because I forgot because I was too**

**busy healing?**

**ScottchTape**

**We need to meet up ASAP noe.**

**ScottchTape**

**Now***

**DyingInside**

**Before I forget-**

**DyingInside has changed ThornInYourSide's name to FlowerShot.**

** FlowerShot**

** I hate you.**

**DyingInside**

**Love you too girl!**

**DyingInside has left the chat.**

**ScottchTape has left the chat.**

**FlowerShot has left the chat.**

* * *

Author Note 1

Hey sorry, this chapter is short and more of a filler one. The next on will be longer and all that jazz. Then, it will get deeper into the story. Remember to favorite and follow! Please review, and tell me if i made any mistakes!  
I always told myself not to do author notes, but alas I have. I never read anyone's, so why would i expect anyone to read mine? Therefore, I was thinking I might put something cool in them, like as an incentive. Have any ideas? I looked at the traffic of the story, and was surprised by how many people actually read my story! Thanks to those people that have already followed and favorited the story! At this point, I am completely rambling. I am doing a bet with my dad that I can go a week without my phone because apparently the addictions to cellphones are changing the brain similar to how drugs do. So, to prove I am not addicted to my phone I am going a week without it. Computers I can still use, so with all my time I usually spend reading fanfics on my phone, I can do so on the computer or actually write more of the story and decide where I am going to take it. No spoilers in the Author Note, but i have a few ideas what I want to do with the story. Then I will get so into it the chapters will be longer easier! I do not actually have an upload schedule, but I should probably make one. That way, I can make sure that I get the story written and posted.

If you have any ideas for me, tips for writing, or fandoms you want me to write about, then do comment or PM me! I will try ot respond and do what you ask.

Thank You! -Blondie


	5. First Day

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm went off at 5:35 in the morning. I slammed my hand on the snooze button, and rolled out of bed. I went into my closet, and grabbed my school uniform. It was the first day of school. I put on my clothes, and go look in the mirror. I then straighten out my shirt, and grab my hair. I adjust my hair to decide what style I should put it in. In the end, I decided on french braids. I braid my hair, then apply a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. To finish the look, I put on my colored chapstick, and smacked my lips together, making a pop! sound.

I grabbed my phone, and then walked out into the kitchen. I put on my socks and shoes after I sat down at the table, where I had left them the night before. I stood up afterwards, and grabbed my backpack. By that time it was 6:15, and so I opened the front door and locked it after me. Tye and mom were still sleeping, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Jamie had stayed over at Camilla's the night prior as it was closer to his school and he wanted to make sure he knew where he was going on the first day. At about 6:30, I reached my school, Gotham Academy. Yes, I had gone there before I met Damian, but on a scholarship. The same was for Scott and Diana.

Speak of the devils, and they shall come. I turn around to a shout of "CARLA!", just as a body crashes into me. I get my bearings, then turn to return her hug.

"Hey Dia? It's been forever since we last saw each other!" I reply happily.

"Hey guys!" I hear from my right; it was Scott.

"Hey Scottchtape!" I greeted the boy.

"Hi Scottie!" Di replies, as she hugs him instead.

We had been unable to meet up this summer due to Diana going out of state to visit her grandmother, and with me spending time with Damian. I could officially say I could defend myself from an attacker for security sake. Afterall, I was dating the son of a millionaire. That paints a high target on my back.

"Sooo? When are we finally going to meet him?" Di asked.

"Meet who?" A voice interrupted me before I could answer. It was Damian. He walked up to me and kissed my hand. "Hello, beloved."  
"Hi Dami," I replied, then turned to my gobsmacked friends. "This is Damian, my soulmate."

"When you said you found your soulmate, you did not say he was Damian freaking Wayne Carla! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because one- I wanted to see your face, and two- I did not want you to freak out and pester me about it all summer." I replied.

"That makes sense, I mean, have you met Di?" Scott joked.

"Touché" I snarked back.

"So, hi Damian, nice to meet you." Diana got back on track and stuck her hand out to Damian.

"Likewise." Damian replied curtly.

We then headed inside for class.

* * *

It was by lunchtime that word had spread to everyone in the school that Damian Wayne had found his soulmate. It would not be long after that the media would get wind of it. Alas, it was my first step to the lights and cameras that would be something I would have to get accompanied to. I was prepared for that, as long as Damian was by my side. One may say that I am a gold digger, but I refute that assumption. I couldn't care less about the money in his name, I only care about the content of his character. I got off topic again, whoops. Anyways, people were staring at me whenever I passed, and gossipped about me. I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious.

I felt a presence to my side, and I looked over. It was Phoebe Turner. One of the more popular kids in the school. She was evil. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder with her long fingers. Her nails, perfectly manicured as usual, were a bright neon pink, contrasting with her hair. She had piled makeup on her face, looking more clown-ish than pretty. Her fake eyelashes were too long to help her face, and the color of her eyeshadow dulled her hazel eyes. Her lips had obviously been subjected to plastic surgery, as they were larger than the prior school year. She coated her lips with bright red lipstick.

The school had always thought that Phoebe would be soulmates with Damian. After all, she was the most popular, prettiest girl in the school so who else would be fit for the Demon of the Waynes? Most people feared Phoebe Turner, and they were right in doing so.

"So, you are Dami's soulmate? Word gets around fast." Phoebe sneered at me.

"Yes, what does it matter to you? Also, he prefers that people call him Damian. Only a select few people are allowed to call him Dami." I replied, trying to be nice.

"Yes, exactly!" She exclaimed, fake excitedly. "I would love to have that honor. Of course, you need to get out of the way first. He's mine."

Cold seeped into my back. Was she insinuating… that I should break up with Damian?

"He is nobody's property. I am also not breaking up with him if that is what you are insinuating."  
We come to a stop at the end of the hallway. I turn to go to my class when I am lifted into the air by two sets of arms. I look behind me, and it is two of the guys on the football team! They drag me out onto the field, with Phoebe following behind. Luckily, it was not raining, although maybe that could have been used to my advantage.

"You will break up with him, Carla." Phoebe demanded. "Or you won't like what will happen."

"No!" I bit back. I could not do that!

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice bellowed.

Everyone freezes around me, and I fall to the ground as they run off. I turned, and it was Mr Brown! He was a student favorite teacher,even though he always gave me weird vibes. He had slightly dark skin, as he was of native american descent. He was always kind to everyone, and was always light on the homework. He was a bit portly, and was balding a bit at the top. He was an old man, and most knew him as "Grandpa B".

"Are you okay Carla?" He asked me, helping me up. I nodded once, and then dusted myself off. The bell rang before I could thank the teacher. He brought me inside, where he wrote me a pass. Of course my next class had to be the one with Damian in it, and so it was mildly embarrassing to have to walk in late. I knew that I would be questioned.

I ended up only being a few minutes late. I walked in just as the teacher finished roll call. I handed the teacher, Miss Jennesly, the pass I had, and sat by Dami, who was saving me a seat. He looked at me, with concern and worry in his eyes. I shook my head, nonverbally telling him that I would tell him later. He nodded once, and then looked towards the front of the room, where Miss Jennesly was starting class. Her class was English, which was very boring. Don't get me wrong, I love English class. However, it was the first day of school, and therefore was all introductions. I prefer the teachers who just jump into the class work.

After class, Damian was inquiring about my whereabouts. "So, where were you?"

"Got caught up talking to one of the teachers," I replied, knowing he would immediately catch on if I lied. He wouldn't be able to tell if I was hiding anything though. "Don't worry Dami."

He gave me an apprehensive look before walking out of the classroom together. It was time to separate again, because it was Damian's lunch this time. It was a bit disappointing to know we did not have lunch together, but today it was a relief. I did not want to give anything away pertaining to what happened during my lunch.

I walked towards my science class, which I shared with Diana only. When I walked in, I remembered that my teacher was Mrs. Crells. Crells was known to be the strictest teacher with impossible standards. Nobody had ever gotten an "A" in the class, so I took it as a challenge. I saw Diana, and immediately sat next to her.

"Hey Darling, how has school been so far?" I asked her, as the bell had not rung yet.

"Ugh the first day is not even over and I am done with school!" She exclaimed. "People I do and do not know are trying to befriend me to get to you and Damian. Like, even the ones I thought were cool. Also, the teachers are crazy here, like anyone can do what they want as long as they get paid off!"

"At least you aren't getting threatened to break up with Dami on top of all of that. Like, I get that I now have a target on my back, but can people just lay off? I am still the same me."

"Wait- you got threatened? By who and when?" Diana screeched, before I covered her mouth with my hand. Luckily, the bell rang so I did not have to answer.

The door slammed open to reveal Mrs. Crells. She was a thin old woman with droopy, wrinkly skin. Her white-gray hair was pulled into a bun. She wore a dark purple sweater, and a pleated pencil skirt. She wore basic flats, and had her glasses on a chain around her neck. She had cold blue eyes, and a thin mouth. She had large black earrings and no makeup on. She walked over to the desk, where she picked up the roll call sheet.

"I am going to do a roll call now. If any of you make a sound that is not 'here' or 'present' when your name is called, you will be given a detention. The only other thing you can do is correct me on the pronunciation of your name, or a nickname. Is that clear?" She looked up to see all of us nod our heads. "Good. Now, Arellano, Sophie!"

"Present!" Sophie called from the back of the room.

"Chase, Carlos"

"Here!"

"Collette, Mariel!"

"Here!"

"Crow, Kathleen!"

"Present!"

"Dolion, Renoldo"

"Here, call me Ren!"

Mrs. Crells wrote that down on the attendance. She then continued onwards for awhile. Soon enough, Diana's name was called.

"North, Diana!"

"Here!"

"Nickerson, Patt!"

"Present!"

"Ominalt, Drew!"

"Here!"

"Parker, Carla!"

"Present!"

"Quintonson, Lance!"

"Here!"

"Strandles, Natasha!"

"Call me Nat please, and present!"

"Winston, Gretchen!"

"Here!"

"Finally, Zheng, Analine"

"Here!"

"Good, we are all present. The expectations I have are very clear. Do not arrive late, do your homework on time, behave. No cussing, eating, bullying or harassment, disrespectful behaviour, and no talking when I am talking. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Crell!" We all called out.

"Any of these offences will be dealt with a detention. Multiple offences will stack until suspension. This course will not be easy. If you wish to drop out, do it now. I will expect the very best out of each and every one of you. Here is a syllabus that you will need to read and sign, before returning it to me on Friday. Put that away now, and we will get started on our class."

We all followed what she said, and got out our notebooks. I was happy she did not assign seats, so I could continue to sit next to Diana.

"As you all are aware, this is a chemistry course. To see how much I need to teach you, please raise your hands and tell me something you know about the subject." She demanded. "Miss…..Parker!"

"Chemistry is the scientific discipline involved with elements and compounds. There are five branches, each for a different type of chemistry. We use equations and other reactions to predict and conduct experiments. The math is complex, as the elements and the compounds the elements create are very detailed and complex. Humanity has been able to sort the elements on a periodic table a long time ago, and it is still used today. We use chemistry to understand the world around us. We can use the energy stored in every atom to predict how a reaction will… react. Atoms are unique as well, as we are familiar with the ring-like structure that we have been exposed to all of our lives, but the atom is different from that because the electrons do not move in a specific pattern. As time and technology progresses, so does our knowledge of the world around us. We still have so much to explore as well, like the oceans and space, and what makes up other planets. Also to discover if any other planet can hold life on it." I replied, going on a ramble as the rest of the class looked on.

"Very good Miss Parker. Clearly, you are knowledgeable in this subject. Anyone else have anything to add? Ah! Mr. Nickerson?"

"I know that chemistry has to do with chemicals and labs and data!" He exclaimed, obviously embarrassed with his lack of knowledge in the subject. Not that it was bad to be knowledgeable. That was what the class was for, after all.

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Nickerson. It is alright if you do not know much now, as my course will teach you," Mrs. Crell stopped speaking for a moment when she heard grumbling from the back of the room. "Miss Arellano! What did I say about speaking when I was speaking?!"

"N-not to Mrs Crell!" Sophie called out.

"And what were you doing?"

"Speaking while you were…" Sophie mumbled, then continued. "But it's Carla's fault! Little miss spotlight, she was a nobody until she came to school with Damian Wayne around her little finger! Now she's a little Miss know-it-all! How is anyone going to get taught when she keeps taking the stage!"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Crell cried out. "I could not care about the drama that goes on in this school! In my classroom, all of you will get along and NOT istigate any drama. Reel in your jealousy and focus on what Miss Parker is saying, and you might learn a thing or two! She has not brought any attention to herself, the only thing she has done was answer a question I asked! Now, you will apologize to everyone in this class or get a detention! This is your first and only warning young lady!"

"Sorry everyone." Sophie called out, ashamed at getting yelled at.

"Now that the situation has calmed down, we will get back on track. Yes, Chemistry does have to do with elements, compounds, and experiments with the previous mentioned items. However, it is much more complex than that. If one were to stay on the surface, they would not learn the truly fascinating details that hide underneath when one truly explores why certain things happen when they do. As a class, we will be delving deeper than the surface to truly gain an understanding of what the earth is composed of and why it is what it is.

Mrs. Crell continued on with her lecture on the basics of chemistry while I wrote down the information I deemed necessary in my notebooks. Diana had zoned out and was now doodling in her notebook. Diana had always been a more art-oriented person. In her notebook, she was sketching out Scott, and capturing the way his hair fell onto his face. All too soon, the bell rang and I was sent to my next class. The rest of the day quickly raced past, and the school day had ended.

I was putting my notebooks and other items into my locker that I did not need when someone leaned against the locker next to me. I looked at them from the corner of my eye to reveal Damian. Scott and Diana were standing by him, all ready to go. We had all agreed to meet up at my locker after school, so I did not rush at all to pack up.

"Hey guys, how were all of your days?"I questioned.

"Not nearly eventful as yours from what I've heard from Dia," Scott answered. Damian perked up an eyebrow at that. I gave Dia a betrayed look. "Which apparently I was not supposed to share.

"Only share about your girlfriend's day, not mine." I teased, smirking a little.

"Ah, I see now. Are we going to head to the ice cream place after we leave?"

"Oooh! Yes please! Come on, Carla! It will be so fun!" Dia exclaimed.

"I mean it is basically tradition at this point. Dami, would you like to join us?"

"As you wish, beloved. Maybe then you can tell me about your oh-so-eventful day." Damian replied. I groaned at the last bit, shoving Scott away as I grumbled about snitching friends. I shut my locker, pulling my backpack to its rightful spot on my back, and then walked down the hallway with the tree of them. We walked through the doors, where Alfred was waiting with a black limousine. We continued chatting as we got into the back of the car and picked seats. Damian went to the window separating the driver from the passengers, and asked Alfred to drive us to the nearest ice cream parlor, which Alfred did. He dropped off a block away, as to not make a big scene. We had all left out stuff in the car, excluding our money.

We went inside the parlor and ordered our ice creams. Dami got a plain vanilla, Scott a napoleon, and Dia got cookie dough. Personally, I got rocky road ice cream. We went to an outside table, as it was a nice day outside. Luckily, nobody noticed or cared that Damian Wayne was eating ice cream with us. That would have spoiled the carefree afternoon we were having. After we finished, it was decided that we should return home. Alfred was called, and drove us each home. Dia lived the closest, so she was dropped off first, followed by Scott. After that, it was only the two of us in the back of the limousine.

"So, what did Scott mean when he said you had an interesting day?"


	6. The Plot Thickens

I froze at his words. He hadn't forgotten about Scott's comment earlier. I silently cursed at him, while scrambling to come up with a suitable excuse.

"Well, it was just that I wasn't used to the attention and kinda found it weird that I was suddenly so known. Especially since people started coming up to me to try and be my friend all of a sudden." I replied, once again hiding a part of the truth.

"And about the part you have been hiding from me all day? About why you were truly late and have gotten to the point where you are trying to hide stuff from me? Do you not trust me?" Damian asked, a bit of apprehension in his eyes.

"What? No! It's just that…. why I was late…. people decided to take out their jealousy on me and stuff…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell Damian because I was embarrassed about how it was a problem. I should not be affected by the thoughts, opinions, and actions of others.

Damian was immediately alert. "What did they do?"

"N-nothing!"

"Stop lying. What did they do?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is, because it is affecting you."

"Ugh I hate you… it's no big deal, okay?"

"What did they do?"

"They threatened me, okay? What more do you want? They want me to break up with you so they can have you all to themselves."

By that time, the car rolled to a stop in front of my house. Damian was still in shock from the information, and my tone, so he did not try to hold me back. I thanked Alfred and then stormed into my house. I immediately face-planted on my bed when I got into my room. I stayed on my bed for a while, so I could calm down. After that, I got started on the limited amount of homework I had, ignoring my buzzing phone.

After my homework was finished, I decided to check my phone to see a barrage of texts from Damian, ranging from I am sorry, Forgive me, and Please respond. Continuing to ignore him, I left him on read. I would make up with him later. I was more intrigued by the unknown number. I clicked on the text. It read: Hello, my name is Thalia Al Ghul. I am Damian's mother. Do not tell him about this text, or you will regret the repercussions. If I can get your number, it will be child's play to break into your house and kill any one of your family. Now, I only wish to understand my son's soulmate, to deem if you are worthy or not of his title. I will be following you, Carla Parker. I will know if you tell him. I will come into contact with you soon to determine what your first task will be to prove your worthiness.

I was shocked at the revelation. I knew about how Dami cut all ties with her. Why would she be interested in me? Did she really mean that she would kill my family if I told Damian? Does that mean that he knows how to kill? I added her contact under the name Thalia, and replied.

Me:

Why are you interested in his life? Didn't you guys like, disown each other? Also, if you know how to kill, then does Dami? Finally, what tasks do you mean?

Thalia:

Child, do not question me. I have my reasons. Damian does know how to kill, I am surprised he has not disclosed that information with you. After all, he has killed multiple times. He is the heir to the League of Assassins after all. You will know your tasks as they come up, so you will not be prepared in advance.

After that revelation, I was shocked. Damian, an assassin? I was shocked out of my reverie when my phone started buzzing, signaling that I was being called. I looked at the ID to reveal it was Damian. I silenced my phone, and turned it off. I set it down on my desk, and just… stared off into space.

It was a few hours before I came back to the land of the living, to the sound of tapping on my window. I turned to see it dark outside, and Damian was outside, a worried frown on my face. I got up, and let him in.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately exclaimed as he shut the window behind him.

"I know you are, Dami. I know."

"Then why haven't you returned any of my calls or texts? I was worried about you." Damian explained, embarrassed.

"Because I turned off my phone. You don't have to worry about me. I was doing my homework and it was hard to focus with my phone going crazy." I lied, not facing him as I grabbed a blanket from my closet. Damian did not catch my lie this time, so I counted it as a win. I would need to get better at lying if what Thalia said was true. It just may be a life or death situation. That thought sent chills down my spine.

I tossed the blanket on my bed as I went to clean up my desk. I finished putting away my notebooks into my backpack and put my phone on my charger, still on silent. I had already put Thalia's messages on silent, so even if he did see my homescreen, it would not show up. He would only see a picture of us, unless there were other notifications. I look back at Damian to see him looking at me.

"What?" I ask, questioning him. He just shakes his head while I head back to him. The night passes in silence, both of us just basking in the presence of the other. Soon enough, Damian has to leave for patrol. He kisses me farewell, and climbs out the window. I close and lock it after him, a habit. I climb into bed and stare up at the ceiling.

Hours later, I still find myself unable to sleep. I look at the clock, seeing it almost four-am, and I decide to forgo sleep. I remove myself from the sheets, and go back to my desk. I try to work ahead in my classes, but realise I can't focus. Instead, I pull out my diary. It had been mostly abandoned since meeting Damian, only specifying that I found him. I write about our time together, before school started. Then, I get into the jealousy other girls had, and how they came after me. I write out that it doesn't matter who his family is, only about who Damian is, and how those girls will never be able to see that. I wrap up with how Thalia had messaged me, and the feelings I had felt after the conversation. I have a feeling my diary will start to be used more and more again. It is my soulmate diary afterall.

By the time I am done it is about 5:30, and so I decide to get ready for the day. I do my daily routine, and get dressed. Today I decided to wear my hair half-up. The top half was in buns, while the bottom half laid straight. I do a little makeup, and go into the kitchen.

My parents are already there, and are eating breakfast. I have a piece of toast, and then make myself a coffee. I did not want to be brain dead today. I quickly finish my coffee, before filling up a thermos to keep in by bag all day. I make sure I have everything, and then set off.

School had picked up, becoming more educational than introductory, so I was happy. We got homework, and lectures. It busied me, which I was happy with. Something to keep me off the drama that was Thalia Al Ghul. Some girls had tried to get me to break it off with Damian, which I either refused to do or just walked away rolling my eyes. Soon people got tired of it. Other than the more popular ones like Phoebe Turner and her posse. They hadn't tried to physically harm me, but I knew it was a matter of time. Damian seemed to think they were stopping, which I did not fix. It was my problem, not his.

It was after the first quarter had ended when I was taken. I was walking to the park to meet up with Damian for a date. We were going to have a picnic, with Alfred's cooking. He would bring along Titus, and we would play with him. However, people had snuck up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed, but they covered my mouth with a rag doused with chloroform. I obviously struggled. With my arms held back, and the rag to my mouth and nose, I could not keep conscious for long. I did, however, kick off my shoe in hopes that Damian would see it. My vision faded to black as I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Thalia. She was sitting on a chair, while I laid on a couch. I sat up, and noticed I wore different clothes.

What I had worn before was a pastel blue shirt with a white peter pan collar. The sleeves ended with a white trim as well. The skirt flared when I turned. I had half my hair up in a ponytail while the other half was down. I wore white sneakers and a white cardigan. Now, I wore a black skin tight suit with boots. My hair was in a long french braid. I had a belt with various utilities on them. Thalia wore a long black dress with a slit in the side. Her hair was down, and she had gorgeous makeup on her face. She had been reading before I sat up, and now that I was awake, she greeted me.

"Greetings Carla. It is time for your first task. No help is coming. I sent the bats on a wild goose chase."

* * *

I was surprised, understandably. I had let my guard down, as Thalia had not contacted me since that day. I had gotten too comfortable. School was going well, I still had my friends that cared about me, and I had Damian. I got closer to his family, and I felt like my problems were minimal. Sure, people still tried to get rid of me at school, but they never tried anything too big, in fear of the wrath of Damian Wayne. Sure, the public knew that Damian had a soulmate, but my name was never given out. It was for my safety, so I understood. I was, however, foolish in forgetting about Thalia. She was an assassin, and did not care about getting in trouble with the big bad bat.

"Wild goose chase? What clues did you leave behind? What is my first trial?"

"Eager are we? You have been unconscious for about three hours. Without the diversions, they would take about two days to find me. With them, it could take up to two weeks." Thalia admitted, making my blood run cold. "The diversions will lead them through Gotham first, leading them to the Riddler. He has recently broken out of Arkham, so he will not be the easiest to find. After they hit a wall on that lead, the video evidence will be uncorrupted, only doing so after the Riddler is put back in Gotham and his records updated. They will see you being kidnapped by Bane goons. Bane is currently in Santa Prisca, which will take time to get to. He will admit to selling the goons out to a buyer, but not specify which. He does not, afterall, know it was the League of Assassins. They will return to Gotham to regroup, and go back to the crime scene. There, they will find evidence planted after they left for Santa Prisca. It will be a letter with a coded message. They will have to go through multiple keys to get the actual message. Then, finally, it will say it was us who took you. Then they will fly to our bases, and be unable to find you. However, if you pass the first test or die, you will be immediately returned to Gotham."

"Okay, you never admitted to what my first task was…." I questioned, wanting to know so I could prepare for it.

"Why, your first task is to survive on your own in the wilderness for twelve hours. You will get your own food, water, supplies. All while in the Chomo Lonzo mountains. You will only be given a few tools. Then, you can consider your first task complete. You will be watched to make sure you don't cheat or run off."


	7. The First Trial

I was dropped off at the base of the mountain. It was cold, and there was snow on the ground. In Gotham, it may have been late fall, but there was no snow yet. It was freezing on the mountain. I shivered, and then set off. If this is what I had to go through in order to get happiness with Damian, then so be it. He had warned me about his mother, so I knew that this was not the most extreme thing I could have been through.

I decide to set off, and find water. It was vital to my survival. I wander aimlessly, trying to find a stream. I had read in books and seen in movies to look for wet rocks and moss, but that wasn't working very well. I tried to mark where I had been, by making notches in trees. By luck, I stumbled across a river that even had fish in it. I then look around for any dry, dead wood for fire.

I had found some, miraculously, and headed back to the river, using the notches and other landmarks. By the time I had gotten back, the sun was starting to set. It had appeared that Thalia wanted me to survive the night, with the negative temperatures. I was not given any blankets, so I decided it would be beneficial to find a cave or alcove to sleep in. Once again, I was lucky. I found a cave that was not damp, and surrounded the outside with snow for insulation. I did not cover it completely, to let in air. I set down my wood and set it up in order to start a fire. Even though I was cold, I needed to do more work first.

I went back outside, and skewered some fish for food. I used the bottle given to me and filled it up with snow. I also grabbed some more wood and kindling so I would not have to go out later. I go back to the cave, and I then head back to my cave. When I get back, I discover a hallway to another section. When I enter the alcove, I am shocked to see a single, large bear sleeping in hibernation. It was surprising to see a bear in hibernation, even though it was past the time bears usually begin.

I stood there, in shock, before the decision came to me. I pulled my knife from my belt, and snuck up behind the bear. I found its heart, and apologized mentally. Then, I raised the knife.

* * *

I sit in front of the fire later, cooking the bear over the fire. My tears had dried out awhile ago, but I was still guilty over it. I had not been in the wilderness for twelve hours, and yet I had already resulted in killing large animals. I wrapped the fur around me, as it had gotten dark. I had water, food, and warmth. Still, I felt lonely. I realised I needed social interaction more than I realised. I missed everyone, even the people I didn't talk to.

I missed my parents, brothers, friends. I missed my teachers, peers. Hell, I even missed Homeless Jimmy on the end of my street. I missed Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian. I missed my soulmate. I run my fingers over his name on my wrist. I wanted his comfort.

I flip the meat, and go back to my thoughts. I knew that if they found me before the time was up, Thalia would count that as a failure. Yet, I wanted to be saved. If they found me early, I don't know what they would do. I would want to jump into Damian's arms, yet I also did not want to rely on him. I wanted to survive the twelve hours, and get home to him on my own. I did not want to worry them.

Damn, I did not want to lead down that trail of thought.

How was everyone reacting to my disappearance? My parents and brothers would be worried. That would lead their soulmates and their families to worry as well. Hopefully, Scott and Diana would not hear of it, but it was unlikely. My parents would inform them, accidentally or not. Of course, Damian would be worried. He would rope his family into looking for me after a while. Damian would look into it on his own at first, only looking for help when he truly needed it. He wanted to be independent, and not live in the shadows of his elders.

I did not want to be a hindrance to others, and so I was guilty at the thought. I blocked it out, and continued cooking the meat. At that point I was done, and so I decided to sleep after eating some of it. I avoided the bear's alcove, and slept in the hallway, so I could have more privacy and warmth, while not facing the bloody cave. I had doused the fire, for safety reasons, so I was wrapped up in the bear's fur.

I slept fitfully that night, and kept an ear out for everything. I was anxious, and was trying to survive. I knew that sleep was important, yet could not stay sleeping for long. Being cold was not helpful either.

Soon enough, day broke through the entrance of the cave. I got up, and decided to stay in the cave for now. To busy myself, I go over different facts. I also decided to create a fake scenario too. When I got hungry, I ate some more bear meat, and drank the rest of my water. I then start another fire, and create more water from the snow. I sing and do various other things while I wait for the twelve hours to be done.

Considering the fact that I had never been on my own before, I feel like I had done pretty well. When I got back to Gotham, I would research into survival tips more, and make sure I was more prepared for the next time. Like I would be let out of anyone's sight long enough for me to be kidnapped again. No, it would probably make it more difficult.

It was then that Thalia came in. She looked around with distaste before looking towards me. By that time, I had stood up. She tossed a small sac towards me.

"Congratulations. You have made it twelve hours. Now, if you can make it down the mountain and to the village at the base, then you can go home." She informed me.

"W-what? I thought I was done with my first task after I lasted twelve hours!" I exclaim.

"Why," Thalia said, cupping my face. "Life isn't fair."

She walked out saying I passed the first task, while I stood there, shocked. By the time I came back to my senses, she was long gone.

* * *

I felt like I had been walking for hours. The sun was high above me, and the bag on my back seemed to wear on me. The sac had some rope and two more water bottles in it, which I had filled with water. The bear meat had also taken residence in it, along with some more wood on the other side of the bottles. I wrapped the fur around me, and had walked down the mountain by the stream. It was so I would not get lost. Villages also tended to be near water, and so it was a safe bet.

I would hate to admit it later, but I had taken passing the time to singing annoying repetitive songs. I sang all hundred verses of "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall", although I supplemented beer for milk. After that, I sang "The Song That Never Ends", followed by random bits of songs that were stuck in my head. By the time I stopped, it was almost dark again, and I had settled in for the night in a tree. I used the rope to tie myself in the tree like in "The Hunger Games", and settled into an unrestful sleep. I later almost fell out of the tree.

The next morning, I got up, releasing I had been missing for over twenty-four hours, and had renewed my vigor to get home. I got up, and ate, then continued on my path. I had travelled for what seemed like a few hours before I reached the base of the mountain. Up ahead, to my luck, was a village!

I ran as fast as I could, before getting to the village. I found a woman, and stopped in front of her.

The woman was old, with greying hair. She was pretty, despite her wrinkled face, with alluring grey eyes that held wisdom in them. She wore a puffy purple jacket, with the hood raised up to hide most of her hair. She was sitting by a fire, cooking fish.

"Hello? Do you speak English?" I asked, hoping she did.

"Yes child, but why are you here?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I was kidnapped, and let loose on the mountain. Do you have a way to contact others? I live in America, and I would like to get home!" I exclaim, getting excited.

She got up, and led me to the village square. She led me to a group of men who agreed to take me to the town closeby, where they often traded items with. They would bring me with them tomorrow, as it was nearing night time again. I slept in the old woman's house, and that night, I slept better than I had since I had gotten kidnapped.

The next morning, I was loaded onto a cart with other various items. I had the bear skin around me, which the villagers were nice enough to make sure was pelted properly. I gave them the wood in my backpack, along with the rest of the bear meat. I would not be needing it where I was headed. They made sure I had filled up my water bottles, and had more food incase of an emergency. Then, I was set off.

It had taken a half-day to travel, leading my kidnapping to be three and a half days long. Looking back on it, those days had been eventful. It seemed much longer than it actually was. I was dropped off at the town, where they luckily had cell service. I borrowed a phone, and learned my location. I then dialed the numbers I knew by heart- Damian's cell number. He did not answer. I called twice more before he picked up.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. I almost cried in relief. I let out a breath, and then replied.

"Dami?" I asked. The tone of his voice immediately changed.

"Carla? Where are you? You've been missing for over three days!"

"Wow, thanks. I had no idea. I'm in a town by the Chomo Lonzo Mountains. It's called Gyantese. Umm…. Can you pick me up? I want to go home." I replied. He immediately told me that he would, and went to set off. I would have stayed on the line, but I had to give the phone back.

To pass the time until Damian came back, I wandered the shops. I traded the extra meat for some money, which I spent on some knicknacks. I got a pretty bracelet for me, and then traded the rest for some different, non-meat food. I know it was irresponsible, but I did not care. I was going home, and was going to be able to see everyone again.

One thing I was not looking forward to was the make-up work. School was still a thing, and my friends definitely would have noticed my absence by now. I was not looking forward to that part of coming home.

In movies, I always hated the part where family reunited. It made me uncomfortable, and so I tended to avoid movies and books where it happened. I knew that I would be a recipient of that, and so I tried to mentally prepare. That eventually made me feel guilty, so I just went back to the town hall to wait for my soulmate.

After what seemed like forever, I saw a plane start to touch down on the outside of town. Knowing who it was, I got up and started running to it. I yelled out apologies while I ran, just in time to see Damian yelling at his brother.

"I don't care! I want to go find her!" He shouted at Tim.

"I know you do, but you don't know where she is! She probably saw the plane, and is headed here right now! If she does not turn up soon, then we will look for her. Okay?" Tim responded.

"Damian!" I shouted, running up to the plane. The relief on his face was obvious, as he shagged his shoulders with it. He started running back to me.

When we got up to each other, we stopped running just to look at each other. When he deemed me safe, he wrapped me up in a hig, which I gladly reciprocated. He let me go, and then side hugged me as we walked back to the plane. Tim watched us, closing the door behind us.

He tried to get me to tell him what happened, which I refused to do. He begrudgingly accepted, after the last time he had pushed answers out of me. We sat next to each other on a gurney the plane had incase I was extremely injured. However, I just basked in his presence as I fell asleep. Soon, I was laid in his lap while he played with my dirty, knotted hair. I fell asleep for the next few hours. The Waynes had used new technology to get to where I was in a fraction of the time it usually would have. So, now they had me, they were not in a rush, and so they went at normal speed. It would take another twenty-one hours to get back home.

We landed in the bat-hangar, which was outside of Gotham. To make sure I was okay, they took me back to the Batcave for more questioning and a more thorough examination. I was cleared from medical, and I took the liberty of taking a shower. I ditched the jumpsuit to get dressed in some of my clothes left at the Manor. I also took one of Damian's sweatshirts to wear. I wanted his comfort.

It was when I came back down, Damian still following me like a lost puppy, that questioning started. I was given hugs from all the siblings, and then was brought to the center of the cave. Batman broke the silence.

"Do you have any idea by whom and why you were kidnapped?" Bruce asked. I knew it would come out eventually, so I decided to bite the bullet.

"Yes," It surprised everyone in the cave. I went on. "It was Thalia, Dami's mother. For a 'trial', to see if I was fit to be his soulmate."

There was a shocked silence, before a "FUCK!" was heard from Jason. The others were upset, but Damian was silent. It was concerning, as I had an inkling of what was going on in his head.

"So, how'd it go on your end? With following the wild goose chase? Thalia told me about a little bit of it, but I'd still like to hear it from you."

—

Holy Moly! Have I uploaded AGAIN??? Would you look at that! I literally had a writing bug, and this is what came of it... leave a comment for me?


	8. Damian’s View

Damian Wayne was not a person to mess with. While he was waiting for Carla to show up to their date, he felt a gut feeling. His instincts called out to him that something was wrong. He checked the time, and saw that it was five minutes to the meet up time. Carla usually turned up about five minutes early, but Damian looked around and yet to see her. He decided to wait ten more minutes before taking the path she would have taken. He would meet up with her, and he would see his soulmate okay.

Putting down his wrist, Damian got more and more anxious. This was not like her at all. He thought back to how she had changed him.

When Damian was still with the league, he was taught to believe that soulmates were a weakness. Then, when he was given to his father, he learned they could also be the biggest strength. However, he still did not want to look for his soulmate, so he never looked. He was ashamed of his past, and did not want to push Carla into his night-life. Then, he met her.

He was on patrol, and heard a girl scream. When he stopped down to aid her, he noticed that she was beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair, almost brown. Her blue eyes had both fear and determination as she fought back. Damian, as Robin, subdued the men. He made a comment about the stupidity of the men. Carla, although he did not know her name at the time.

She gifted him a beautifully drawn picture of robins. It was still a sketch, not colored, but Damian loved it. He took it, and that was when he saw it. His name on her wrist. He grabbed it, and showed it to Batman, who had showed up. After a short conversation, Carla went home while Robin finished his patrol. After that, he met with his soulmate in her room.

The after-patrol conversations continued daily after that, and it became something that he looked forward to. His family wanted to meet her, but Damian refused it for the time being. He still wanted to know about his soulmate. It was easier to delay the meeting after she got shot, although Damian still did not like her injury.

Eventually, she met her family, and they loved her. School started, with Carla joining Gotham Academy along with her friends Scott and Diana.

He pulled himself from his thoughts, and looked back at the watch. It had been twenty minutes, and so Damian deemed it okay to go make sure she was alright. He followed the path she would take, and made sure to look around. During the walk, he saw a dumpster with a singular shoe with a purse by it. It looked like Carla's, and so he looked in it, only to find her phone with a text from him, asking where she was.

Damian was immediately on high alert. Carla would not leave her purse and phone, and so something had happened to her. He picked it up, and started running home. He had Alfred drop him off earlier, and so as he ran, he called the loyal butler to pick him up. It was an emergency, as Carla was missing.

Alfred picked him up, and he was jittery in his seat as he made sure everyone was to be in the batcave when he arrived. When he arrived, he ran downstairs, to find his family all waiting for him, concerned.

"Carla's gone missing!" He called out.

* * *

After searching where Damian found Carla's possessions, the batfamily had come to the conclusion that Riddler had something to do with Carla. Her parents had been informed, as well as her friends that Carla had gone missing. The police were on the case, although they were not much help. Her parents and family were worried, and had invited Scott, Diana, and Damian over to their house to comfort each other. Damian denied the request, telling them he felt guilty because she was going on a date with him. They understood, and told him they would give him updates.

As Robin, he searched all of the previous locations Riddler had been along with Nightwing. Nightwing gave his brother concerned looks, but Damian had buried himself in work to find her. It was the only way to keep his sanity. The rest of the family searched other areas and looked into more possible leads to Riddle's location and where Carla was.

Gotham had figured something was up when the entire Batfamily, minus Red Robin, was out. They had believed that Red Robin was kidnapped, as it was known that the vigilantes had a tech person working off the field. It was never mentioned, but everyone knew. Red Robin was not on the field, so the Gothamites assumed something happened to the third ex-Robin.

However, Red Robin was back at the cave, looking into the corrupted video surveillance. Something did not sit right with him. The Riddler had never corrupted the footage before. Something was off.

Meanwhile, the attention of the night vigilantes in daylight attracted media attention. The reporters were speculating why they were out, and it had caught the attention of the Justice League. They came to investigate, the members being non-meta, and learned of the situation. They were kicked out after that. What happens in Gotham and all that.

The Riddler was found about two hours after they started searching. Unfortunately, it was a set up. Riddler had no idea where Carla was. He was sent back to Arkham bruised and annoyed, before he was able to enact any schemes. The Bats were once again without a lead, and frustrated.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the video footage was uncorrupted, giving them a new lead. Following up on it, they were led to Bane. Splitting up, Dick, Bruce, and Jason were sent to Santa Prisca, while Damian and Tim would look into the footage at the Batcave. The others would continue to patrol as normal. Damian was less than pleased, but relented under Alfred's stern glare. He focused on finding his soulmate.

The flight from Gotham to Santa Prisca took about three and a half hours to get there, so Damian was on edge until he got the call that they had landed. By then, it had been about six- seven hours since Carla had gone missing. Waiting more, Damian got more and more agitated. It seemed all he was doing was waiting. He wanted to find his soulmate, not sit around and do nothing!

Eventually, it got back to Tim and Damian that Bane was another dead end. His guys were rented out to an unknown buyer. Damian had destroyed a few training dummies in his anger.

After that, Tim decided to check out the crime scene again. When he returned, he had evidence of the real kidnapper- Thalia Al Ghul. It was quickly decided that the three already out of the country would go to the main headquarters on Infinity Island, which was nearby. Damian and Tim however, would go to the bases closer to Tibet, where Damian grew up. It held an emotional tie, so Thalia could have relocated there for her latest scheme.

Ignoring most laws regarding aircrafts, the two sped along to Tibet, arriving in less than the time it should have taken. They got there in fourteen hours. The first base was useless, as there was no Carla nor Thalia. The second and third followed the same pattern. By that time, over twenty-four hours had passed. Statistically, the rates of finding Carla were dropping. They were forced to take a break and go to sleep, however fitfully. Tim had taken Damian's angry demeanor in stride, knowing the feeling, as Kon had gone missing before as well. He was worried about Carla and Damian. He had seen the toll separated and dead soulmates had on people. He did not wish the same for his younger brother.

The fifth League of Assassin Base finally had some headway. They found Thalia in a base near the Chomo Lonzo mountains. It was morning, and Thalia was consistently vague in her answers.

"Where is she, mother?" Damian cried out once again. "Where is Carla?"

Thalia sighed. "As I have told you Damian, she is doing a task."

"What task?" Tim interrupted, trying to stop the game of cat and mouse.

"Her task. She has already finished it, and now whether she returns or not is entirely up to her. She has the tools needed at her disposal." Thalis replied, giving a more in-depth answer. The game was getting boring anyways.

"What was the task she had to do?!" Damian demanded, needing to hear about her.

"Well, she had to survive in the mountains for twelve hours. I watched over her for twelve hours, but I couldn't tell you where she is now. She has been finished for about two hours now."

With that, Damian lunged at his mother.

* * *

The two boys did not get any more information out of her, and so they opted to look around in nearby villages to see if anyone had seen Carla. They had not gotten any leads, and so they took to looking on the other side of the mountains. They looked for another few days until Damian got a call. He picked it up, and to his utter relief, it was Carla.

They quickly flew over to the village she had called from, and landed. Tim refused to let Damian go search, as he was positive that the younger would find them. Admittedly, he was right. Damian was arguing with Timothy when they heard Carla call out to them. Damian immediately fled to her side, wrapping her in a hug.

Soon enough, they were flying back. Tim had taken to sitting in the front, while Damian and Carla laid down on a cot in the back. Damian played with her hair as she fell asleep. Eventually, he went to bed as well, still holding onto his soulmate to make sure she didn't disappear again. This time, the occupants were not in as much of a rush, and headed back to Gotham.

When they landed, Carla was taken to medical. After that, she took a shower, and then came back down. Then, questions were asked, and answered. Carla asked how it went on their end, and so Damian told her. He told her everything. From his fears, to his euphoria to finding her.

* * *

After that, Damian let Carla change into new clothes for bed. Carla wanted to see her parents, but was still exhausted from the past few days. It was decided that she would wait until tomorrow to see them. But, she had Damian text them to let them know she was safe, but needed to stay in a hospital that wouldn't allow visitors for her safety. Her parents were upset, but understood. They were just relieved that she was safe.

She shared the bed with Damian, but she was wrapped up in the covers while Damian used a blanket. They did not want anyone to get the wrong idea. That night, Carla told Damian more in depth of her time on the mountain. Damian listened with a keen ear, and reassured her. They fell asleep again, happy to be back together. They went undisturbed for the night.

* * *

OKAY HEY!!! Fun story, usually I write during school on the chrome books provided. Since the Coronapocalypse happened, I was able to borrow a computer to continue writing! However, I had to return them, so I have to write off my iPad now... joy. Luckily, I should get the chrome back eventually, as school might have be virtual again, or maybe a half-half way. That means that I will not be as quick writing, and so yeah. I also have other ideas I want to write out, but do not worry! I will try and finish _Soulmate_ and then start to post other ideas. Do not think that most people will want to read it, but it is what I want to write. It's a Maribat fic, so Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Damian Wayne. Sometimes I do Tim Drake, but I like the Mari and Jason sibling relationship. Anyways, it is different Disney princess movies as Daminette. I have some Daminette stories in the world regarding that. I have a beauty and the beast one, which I plan to be a one shot. I am about halfway through writing it. The other idea I had was Daminette in _The Host_. For those who don't know, it is a book written by Stephanie Meyer (Do not judge, I don't read her other books.), about aliens taking over the world by implanting themselves into humans. It revolves around an alien, or soul, named Wanderer. She is placed in a girl named Melanie, and is tasted with looking through her memories to find other human resistors. However, Melanie is still aware of her life and can think coherently. It's a lovely book that I enjoyed, although some were not my thing. Wow, this author note is really long. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and consider a Fav and Following!


End file.
